


My Brave Guardian Police!

by TheEmotionAngel42



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brave police knows of Heart's Eggs, Braves with Guardian characters, Canon Fusing, Differences to Canon later on, Gen, One Year Later gap a bit, This is a rewritten attempt, some humans too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmotionAngel42/pseuds/TheEmotionAngel42
Summary: All humans, hold an egg in their soul, the egg of their would-be heart. Well, in this world they have reveled, in the likely hands of villainy. Rikka Hiiragi, a young elementary school girl, and Hikaru Ichinomiya, a young elementary school boy, becomes friends with an advanced A.I police robot named Deckard. Together, they were the bests of friends, thanks to Rikka's guardian, Hotaru. The three will take on many challenges and solve new cases. Along the way they meet new and olds friends including guardian characters to help stop villains and help to cleanse the X-eggs back into the heart's eggs.This is the start of the Brave Guardian Police!





	My Brave Guardian Police!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If any of you remembered I made my first story about this crossover! Looking back on it I honestly didn't like how it had turned out to be. So I thought that maybe I should try making a clean new version of it with some characters from Shugo Chara besides the Guardian Characters and added in a bit of lure in to tie it all together!
> 
> So enjoy reading!

Morning break in the city of Nanamagari, the streets were deemed as the sun rosed through the city in light of a new day. But in two particular houses in a particular neighborhood, where our heroes adventure truly begins. All was quiet in a neighborhood, well, until there was a loud crash that had awakened two people inside a large house nearby. Inside, two doors in a hallway were opened at the same time to reveal two people. One was a middle-aged man, and the other was a blond boy who was half asleep. The two had come to see what was all the noise.

"What the heck?" The man muttered as he rubbed his blue eyes and looked over a window where he sees a house nearby, supposedly where the noise came from.

"Good morning, grandfather. What seems to be the problem?" The boy greeted with a yawn as he looks up at his grandfather, Kazuomi Hoshina.

"Oh good morning Hikaru, it's your friend's house again. It's only 6 am doesn't she have anything better to do?" Kazuomi wondered.

"Waking up early is good for health," Hikaru replied with a gesture.

Kazuomi just sighed at that statement. "Well, you better get change then," He said in defeat, heading off into his room. Just then another clang as heard which made Hikaru look out the window with a blank stare, already knowing what's going on.

"Morning, Rikka-chan!" He calls out. He heard a clatter in the house before fast footsteps can be heard and a window swang open. This time, a salmon-pink haired girl flung it opened with an energetic look on her face.

"Hey, good morning Hikaru-kun! Did I wake you guys up again?!" Rikka shouts, cuffing her hands cover her mouth to make it sound louder.

"Of course you did!" Hikaru shouted. Rikka chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "I was going to eat before leaving for school," Rikka explained before hearing some noise where her room was, and she shrugged. "and the X-Eggs kind of followed me."

Hikaru sighs at this, placing his right hand over his face as a face-plant. "Rikka-chan, you should tell them off," He said to his friend.

"Oh, well," She said before she felt something pushing her back. She looked down and saw eggs that were pitch black with a white X at the center, were pushing her. "I get it! I get it! I get to it okay? I'll get change first but please keep it down?"

" _Muri Muri Muri_!" They said happily and then flew off towards the door to her room. Rikka smiled before looking back at her friend again and waving.

"We're gonna go check on him today right?" She asked. Hikaru gave his little smile as he nodded. "Wouldn't miss it!"

"Great! Meet you down!" And with that Rikka ran back to her room in a flash, Hikaru shook his head in amusement before turning away to change himself as well.

Rikka ran into her room and closed the door quickly with a sigh of relief. Soon, a bunch of X-Eggs gathered around her and were talking to her. Rikka nodded off as she ran towards her closet and grabbed her clothes. "Oh, I can't wait to show them what I found this morning!" She says, going to the bathroom and closing the door.

" _Muri Muri_!" Some of the X-Eggs said, floating next to the door."Yeah, I know but that wouldn't be fair to you guys too!" Rikka opens the door for them to fly in where they see her hair now sporting some of it into a pair of small odangos with two pale light blue or dark red ribbons, leaving the rest of her hair down. She finishes tieing the red bow of her uniform around her neck collar. Once she was sure she was done, she placed her hands over her hips as she looks at the mirror with a wide grin on her face. "And trust me, someday, I will get you guys back into Hearts' Eggs, I know it!" The X-Eggs cheered in delight at that. Rikka grabbed her bag and went over towards her bed. There laid a yellow egg with an orange sun in the center.

"Rikka, come down to eat!" Rikka heard her mother from downstairs, she gently took the egg and placed safely in her school bag before racing downstairs. Mrs. Hiiraji was in the kitchen making some toasts as she placed some food in a bento. She heard footsteps and looked over to see Rikka running over as Mrs. Hiiraji covers the toast with butter. "you sure get up early these days Rikka." Rikka chuckles nervously as her mom passes her the toast and bento.

"Well, I'm just heading off to school with Hikaru is all," She says as she places the bento in her bag while she kept the toast in her mouth. "besides, we're just checking on Deckerd."

"'Deckerd?'" Mrs. Hiiraji questioned, very confused. That was when Rikka realized what she had just said and frozen in place with a sweating face. Quickly as she could, she closed her bag and slum it over her shoulder, racing towards the door.

"Bye mom, see you later!" Rikka shouted out and closed the door, Mrs. Hiiraji sighed as she places some of the toasts on a plate. "So quick that girl."

Rikka closed the front door behind her and then sighed in relief. "That was close!"

At the other house, the front door opened and Hikaru walks out with his school bag. He closes the door and looks over at Rikka who met his gaze as well. "Ready Hikaru-kun?" Hikaru gave a little smile and nodded before the two ran together.

They ran fast through the neighborhood with Rikka taking the lead and Hikaru right behind her. They climbed over a wall, sneaked passed a sleeping dog, and even ran past some people in the park. It was then that they found a clearing where what looked like an abandoned warehouse was. Hikaru crouches down and crawls over the wired fence with Rikka behind him and they stood back up once they were on the other side.

Rikka looks at the place with a smile as she looked over at Hikaru who had that gleam in his eyes staring at her too and the two walk forward. They walked through trees and tall grass before they spotted a metal plate lying on the field. The two lifted the plate carefully and set it aside, revealing an air vent. The two of them looked at each and nodded before looking down in the air vent.

"Deckerd, it's us!" Rikka called out.

"We're coming down!" Hikaru called out as well.

* * *

Inside the abandoned warehouse, their voices had echoed through the vent where a robot-like police officer was residing. The robot's orange optics started to glow brightly.

"Deactivating security system." He commanded, then the computer system next to him started to shut down. 

* * *

Rikka smiled brightly as Hikaru and she stood up. Together, holding hands, they leaped into the vent and slid down. Rikka let out an excited cheer as the two descended. When the two blasted their way through the vent, they landed on a large pair of servos that broke there fall. The two looked up at the person who caught them.

"Nice catch, Deckerd!" Rikka said happily, giving him a thumbs up. The robot looked indeed like a police officer and he was very big as he looked down at her and Hikaru.

"I'm glad you came, Rikka, Hikaru." The robot said as he put his friends down on the ground gently. Rikka and Hikaru jumped down and stood up as they smiled up at him.

"How are you?" Hikaru asked him.

"Good. And it looks like you two are doing well, too." The robot replied as well.

"Yeah, we've been waking up earlier so we had to make sure we don't look suspicious!" Rikka said smiling as she placed her bag on a box with Hikaru doing the same as well.

"Rikka, I've mastered that trick you taught me," Deckerd said to his human friend. This made Rikka look excited, while Hikaru looked at them face back blank.

"Show it to us!" Rikka cheering jumping up and down.

"Here goes!" Deckerd stood on both his feet. Taking out his pistol and badge he stood tall and proud as he held the two up in a pose.

"Hold up!" He exclaimed as he pointed his pistol forward and held his badge close. "Brave Police Deckerd!"

"How's that? Good enough, you two?" He asked them.

"It was perfect!" Rikka said excitedly. Hikaru nodded at the pose that he did.

"That was great, Deckerd," He said giving him a thumbs up. "now you can proudly declare yourself as a robot detective in public."

Deckerd smiled at the two at those two's responses. "I see it was worth practicing." He said as he put his pistol and badge away.

"Hey, Deckerd, Hikaru-kun look what I have!" Rikka says. The two males looked at Rikka walking towards them. Walking over where she left an open backpack, now she comes over to them holding the egg from this morning in both of her hands. Deckerd knelt on one knee to look closely at the egg that Rikka presented to him and Hikaru.

"That's a very pretty egg you have there. Is it yours, Rikka?" Deckerd asked, staring at the egg in awe. Rikka beamed with delight and nodded as she held the egg.

"I found it this morning when I woke up, I was really surprised to see it! It's my very own Guardian Egg!" Rikka says.

"You're very lucky Rikka-chan," Hikaru says looking long at the egg, Rikka smiles at him brightly that he could almost look away from because of the brightness.

"Not to worry Hikaru-kun, I'm sure you'll get one soon!" Rikka assures her friend, sitting on a box. Hikaru also sitting but on the ground.

"Hm, you two always talk about these 'Guardian Eggs', is it a human thing?" Deckerd asked them, wondering how an egg, such as a chicken's egg like the one Hikaru showed him once in a book, could be some much to talk about from these two human children that became so fond of.

Rikka smiles up at her robot friend and looks back at the egg now sitting on her lap. "Heart's eggs are what is inside humans, but they're invisible from the naked eye," She said. "a friend of ours said that this is because normal human eggs are usually just casual people all around us with just white eggs, which are Heart's Eggs."

"But yours isn't white, it's yellow, what of the egg when it doesn't look normal?" Deckerd questioned, now sitting down with them. Hikaru was the one who answered him.

"Another friend of ours says those who are preserved by their confidence and hopes of fulfilling his or her dreams, they will get their egg turned into a Guardian Egg, where a tiny fairy is being born called a Guardian Character," Hikaru explained, looking over at the egg. Deckerd looks at the egg in question, now being to understand what these Heart's Eggs and Guardian Eggs are to humans.

"I would very much like to see this 'guardian character' once it is born Rikka, I'm sure they'll be just like you," Deckerd said, thinking about how his little friend would become once adulthood.

"Yeah! And maybe when we come back next time, I'll show you another pose you can do!" Rikka said, this however made Deckerd feel a ping of guilt in his circuits as he looks away from them and mutters sadly. "'Next time...'"

Rikka felt a sadness tug in her hearing that sad tone in Deckerd's voice. She knew something was up about it, Hikaru felt the same way as well as he looked up at Deckerd in question at that.

"Deckerd, are you alright?" Before Deckerd could answer him, his head shot up when he heard the sound of the elevator shaft. He looked at the two.

"Someone's coming." He said, in which both human children were both shock and dismay as Hikaru looks down at his watch around his left wrist.

"But it's not even 8 am yet," Hikaru said confused, the two looked around frantically to find themselves somewhere to hide. Hikaru looked over and saw some boxes lying around at one corner of the warehouse.

"Over there, Rikka!" Hikaru says, pointing at the boxes. Rikka looked at where Hikaru was pointing. She nodded agreeing, quickly Hikaru grabbed their bags, and Rikka held her Shugo Tama close and the two ran over. While they were hiding, Deckerd rushes over to his original spot on his platform, quickly taking his position. Soon the elevator came down, Hikaru and Rikka peaked over the boxes to see two men walking out when the elevator doors opened.

"It's so typical of you to drag me here so early in the morning, Guv' Saejima," A man in the brown jacket said as they are walking towards Deckerd.

"And you're probably the only one who calls me 'Guv'." The man in the grey suit, presumably named Saejima, replied.

"Engineers can get the job done, even with a foul mouth." The other man said before the two stood in front of Deckerd and had analyzed him all over.

"How do you like it?" He asked Saejima, looking at him with a hint of proudness. "It's powerful, yet agile, as you requested."

"Of course, it's equipped with the latest A.I technology in its manmade brain." He added.

"Once we formally induct him, police institutions in Japan and worldwide will be revolutionized," Saejima said very pleasedly.

"And he can finally emerge from this pit." The other man said before looking over at Saejima beside him. "So, what do you say, Guv'? Shall we go for some coffee?"

"Hmm..." Hikaru watched as the two men walked back into the elevator and the doors closed and lifted. Once he made sure they had left for good, Hikaru looked over at Rikka and nodded which made her sigh in relief as the two came out of their supposed hiding spot and walked over to Deckerd. Deckerd waited for them looking down with a smile thankful enough that they weren't caught and will get in trouble.

"Well, we better get going now," Hikaru said tugging the backpack strap on his shoulder. Deckerd nodded at that, Hikaru looked over at Rikka. "com'on Rikka we have to head to the school."

"Okay!" Rikka grabbed her school back and gently placed her Guardian Egg inside before putting on the backpack. Once they had everything, Deckerd kneeled and offered them a hand, to which the two happily climbed on. Once they were safely on his servo, Deckerd carried them to the air vent and Hikaru pulled up the lid. Rikka looks back at Deckerd with a smile.

"See you later, Deckerd!" Rikka said looking up at Deckerd.

"Rikka... Hikaru..." Deckerd trailed off a bit there before continuing what he was saying. "I have something to tell you two, can you come again after class?" This made the two children look at their friend in perplex as they raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah sure, but what's it about?" Yuuta asked him.

"Well..." Deckerd said looking away for a moment but looked back at the two with a reassuring smile on his face-plate. "I'll tell you later." Rikka and Hikaru looked at him a bit confused but nodded anyway and proceed into the vent. 

Later on that day, at Seiyo Academy, in-class Rikka was looking out the window at her side as her homeroom teacher was teaching the class.

' _I wonder what could it be..._ ' She thought as she looked out with her mind in her thoughts.

* * *

Somewhere in the city of Detroit late at night, a security police bot was shooting up high at something before it was soon squashed by a robot's servo stand above it. The robot in question looked like a cross between a sumo and bootleg toy, the robot was controlled by a bronze haired man inside of it with a console right in front of him.

"Smart asses..." He said with a sinister grin on his face. "I know you're out to get me, but don't underestimate My Death Magnet."

\---

**The Magnetic energy freak, Dr. Gauss.**

**A genius who uses magnetic science for his ends,**

**he has built a trade of selling**

**weapons built from stolen robots.**

**\---**

Then the robot released a dark magnetic soundwave-like beam through its chest towards the group of security police bots, this has made them froze and they couldn't move at all.

"Wh-What the heck?!" One of the men said in shock. Then suddenly, two of the bots collided together, making an explosion in the process.

"Watch out for those magnetic beams!" Said one of the men in a security bot as he was shooting. As they did so, a news helicopter was flying above the scene as the cameraman was filming the scene below them.

"Dr. Gauss' robot is attacking Detroit and the whole is in a panic." Said a reporter-man as he looked at the scene from the helicopter. Then two air fleets came down and started shooting at the robot, to which the robot then turned towards them as well.

"Pests!" Dr. Gauss yelled as he shot them with his magnetic beam. When they were hit with it, the two air fleets collided together that made an explosion. 

* * *

While this was going on it was also on TV through a glass window in an electronics store as people from the streets were watching this all unfold in a crowd. Rikka and Hikaru were just walking together when they saw the crowd of people crowding over the televisions through the glass windows. Curiously, they moved through the crowd and in front of the TVs.

" _It's magnetic beam has just caused two helicopters to collide. The police are powerless against it._ " Said the news watcher. Rikka's eyes narrowed at the sight of the robot on the TV, not liking what she was seeing. Hikaru was too, feeling that this man had any right to hurt those innocent people, he clenched his small fist at that.

"This man has the nerve..." He muttered.

"I bet that if Deckerd was there, that guy would be arrested in no time!" Rikka said, Hikaru couldn't have agreed more, then they went off to their friend in question after that. 

* * *

The two of them made it back to the warehouse where Deckerd was waiting for them, once they were inside the three of them sat down at Deckerd's station where he sat the floor as Rikka and Hikaru were sitting on top of a large crate next to him. "What was it you wanted to say to us, Deckerd?" Rikka asked worried, as was Hikaru who looked at Deckerd curiously.

"There's something I haven't told you two all this time," He said looking down at the children, with a glimpse of sorrow they saw in his optics. "six months have passed since we've all first met. I knew I had to tell you guys eventually. Now, the time has come." He stated, with a hint of worry.

"Ready Rikka, Hikaru? You two have to listen closely..." He asked of them to be sure. Rikka and Hikaru looked at each other, before looking back at Deckerd and nodded.

"Tomorrow, I will be formally inducted into the police," Deckerd paused for a moment before continuing. "an immense amount of data will be fed into my brain..."

"Data related to accidents and cases..." Rikka and Hikaru listen carefully as their friend explained what was going on.

* * *

Somewhere, as this was happening, in a conference room downtown, they reports and higher officials there that were all talking about The Brave Police Deckerd project going on. "As technology advanced, once unimaginable crimes have become commonplace." The man in the grey suit, Saejima, from earlier said to a crowd of reporters.

"To address these new challenges, the police have decided to introduce a new class into its ranks." He said as some of the reporters were flashing their cameras. "The Brave Police."

Then behind him was a screen where it showed a diagram of Deckerd. "This detective is the outcome of the Brave Police Project which aims to help eradicate crime."

"Robot detective..." A person from the crowd gasped.

"The ultimate goal of the Brave Police is to create a peaceful world free of crime." Another image showed of Deckerd with his pistol was shown on screen.

"What is the name of this robot?" A reporter asked.

"We call him Deckerd," Saejima answered.

"How will it be controlled?"

Another image was brought up where they showed how Deckerd was made. "Equipped with the most advanced A.I. to date, Deckerd fully understands human speech. He can move independently once a command is issued. Thus pilots and remote controls are not necessary."

"So, is Deckerd able to conduct a criminal investigation on his own?" another one asked.

"No, that is not possible. Deckerd is a robot after all." He answered.

* * *

"EHH?! You'll be reformatted?! You mean you'll forget about us?!" Rikka asked in shock at what she was hearing. Hikaru was also quite shocked, from his blank blue eyes widen at Deckerd.

"Yes, unfortunately," Deckerd said who was standing up at that point. "everything I know about you two is stored in my memory. But once I am fed with new data, yours will be erased."

"No way... no that can't be true!" Rikka said as she started tearing up, jumping down and running towards Deckerd. "Please, Deckerd, stay the way you are!"

"Yeah Deckerd!" Hikaru said following her, his eyes were starting to tear up as well. "You shouldn't have them make you forget about us! Stay as our friend!"

"I cannot do that," Deckerd said as he looked at the two of them. "I was built to uphold peace and order. I must fulfill my mission."

They looked at Deckerd with tears coming down their distraught faces. "Guys, you know what I'm saying..." Hikaru gasped, remember those images of explosions from the TV, where that will maybe some Deckerd might be. He tried his best to wipe his tears, trying to not feel so hopeless like when he felt so lonely by his grandfather giving him the position as the heir to the Easter Company.

But he couldn't, and before he knew it he ran up to Deckerd and hugged his left leg."Deckerd!" He cried out. Rikka hiccuped and ran over to them and hugged his leg, as well. The two of them cried in sorrow at the thought of losing their friend. Deckerd kneed down without moving his leg and hugged the two back looking at the with a sad look on his face-plate.

"Oh, Rikka... Hikaru..." He said looking down at them, he felt the pain of guiltbeing tugged in his chest at the sight of them tearing up. He couldn't bear to see them like this but he hugged them close in this darkened place.

They stayed like this for a few hours as the day then turned into night, once they all calmed down enough the three of them had sat there at Deckerd's station in silence. With Rikka and Hikaru now sitting on two staked up large crates with their knees close to them in a hug sort of way. They stayed that way for a few more minutes until Deckerd decided to break the silence himself.

"Rikka, Hikaru, we've shared a lot of memories in just six months," He said sadly.

Rikka smiled a bit at that, as Hikaru was rubbing his eyes for dried tears. "We first met you last summer," Rikka said, looking back on that memory.

* * *

_It was a warm summer day like any other, as Rikka was running around the neighborhood, looking to see if someone needed help. Rikka wore back then a purple and white striped long-sleeve shirt under wearing short pale ivory overalls with very long yellow socks and pink shoes. While she was running around, right behind her was Hikaru, who still had a blank face at the time. Back then he wore a button-up red shirt under a white vest, wearing black shorts, long white socks, and red shoes._

_They were running for quite a bit before Rikka heard some meowing and stopped for a bit to look around where she was. It was there that Hikaru was able to get to her and started panted as he leaned over from the exhaustion._

_"Rikka... what are you stopping for?" Hikaru asked._

_"I heard a cat!" Said Rikka as she kept looking around trying to find this cat that she hears. When Hikaru finally catches his breath, he looks around where he finds that they stopped in an open field next to some warehouses._

_"Rikka we shouldn't be here," Hikaru said to her, but she didn't listen to him. Then she heard the meowing again._

_"There it is!" Rikka exclaimed before she ran off towards the warehouse with Hikaru quickly following her to make sure she doesn't get hurt._

_"Now where are you going?" Hikaru said, now really annoyed. Rikka walks through the tall grass, looking high and low for the cat. It was then that she heard the cat's mewing again this time closer than before. She peaks over some tall grass and saw a black and white cat lying about in a patch of grass._

_"There you are!" She said happily at last before she started to walk over to it. Hikaru catches to her in time and walks towards her._

_"Rikka we should be getting home now." He said. But before he could reach for her hand he slipped and ground breathed him slipped off, Hikaru yelped grabbing the first thing nearby, Rikka's hand and the two fell promptly into the vent. They slid down the vent very fast as they screamed in fright before they had popped open through the gate of the vent and crashed onto some crates before landing on a pile of boxes. But what they didn't realize at the time was that one of the boxes had bounced onto a control center and it went online. Not realizing that this had awakened someone in the process._

_"Ohh... Where are we?" Rikka groaned, rubbing the back of her head as she looked up and saw Hikaru getting on his knees and rubbing his forehead._ _But then he looked up and saw something or someone behind and he jumped in surprise._

_"Wh-What?!" He yelled out. Rikka was confused at that before turning around and gasped in fear as she fell back._

_"A-A robot!?" She yelled out as the robot looked down at the two of them._

_"I am De-ck-erd," The robot said, the two jumped back in surprise as the robot said again. "I am De-ck-erd."_

_The two of them looked at each other not knowing what to do. Then, Rikka stand up and walked towards the robot, Hikaru following behind her. "My name is Rikka, Rikka Hiiragi." Rikka introduced herself as Hikaru moved to stand next to her. "And I'm Hikaru Ichinomiya."_

_"Ri-kk-a Hi-ir-gi. Hi-ka-ru Ich-ino-miya." The robot repeated from his robotic tone._

* * *

Deckerd was smiling at the memory, looking over at Rikka and Hikaru fondly. "Those were the first words entered into my memory, your names."

Hikaru smiled a little at Deckerd. "And ever since then, this has been our secret hideout."

* * *

_"Okay Deckerd, just try to walk forward!" Hikaru says as he steps back, Deckerd steps down from his station and takes a few steps. He stumbled a bit. "I... think... I... got it..." He mumbled take a few more slow steps, then he was able to stand on his own, to which Hikaru clapped his hands at Deckerd's accomplishment._

_"Good job Deckerd!" Hikaru said, giving him a small smile._

* * *

_Deckerd had let Hikaru on his shoulder as he was showing him a book of his. "See, this was a rock that I found by a river when I was walking with my grandfather once. It was very shiny." Hikaru said, showing Deckerd a picture of a rock, shiny and radiating._

_Deckerd gave him a smile on his face as he looked at the rock. "It's very pretty, Hikaru."_

* * *

_Rikka pointed a finger gun in front of herself, looking very determined. "And then you say 'Hold up!' to make them feel scared of you!" Rikka looked up to see if Deckerd tries the pose. Deckerd did the same pose as she did while say. "Hold up!"_

_"A little bit louder Deckerd!" Rikka advised._

* * *

_Deckerd looked over Rikka's shoulder, his servos on his hips as Rikka was lying on her stomach on top of a box as she worked on homework. Rikka wrote some things down but looked unsure about some of the other stuff of her work. She looked over at Deckerd and nervously smiled at him._

_"Hey Deckerd, could maybe, please, help me with some homework?" She asked, nervously. Deckerd smiled warmly at her as he chuckled._

_"Of course, Rikka."_

* * *

"Thanks to meeting you, I came to understand the concept of 'heart'," He said.

"'Heart?'" Rikka and Hikaru asked him in question at the same time.

"Yes, even if I am a robot I know what having a heart means, " Deckerd explained looking up at the ceiling. "and thanks to you two, I understand joy, anger, and sadness"

Deckerd looked back at them with a smile. "Thank you, Rikka, Hikaru."

"Deckerd..." Rikka said sadly, looking over her legs in thought. Then a thought had crossed her mind.

"Hey, I know!" Rikka exclaimed, both Hikaru and Deckerd looked at her confused. "I'll become a police officer when I become an adult!"

Hikaru's face lit up after realizing what Rikka was saying. "I'll be sure to study to become a detective as well!" He said to Deckerd. "Then we'll all meet each other again!"

"Right!" Deckerd nodded, already liking the idea. Rikka stood up and marched forward with her hands behind her back like a Sargent as Hikaru stands up. "When we become a police officer and detective, we'll solve lots of cases together and get ahead of you!" Rikka said excitedly.

"Then you'll both become my boss," Deckerd said smiling. Rikka looked at Deckerd and Hikaru with a big smile and winked.

"Deckerd, Detective Hikaru, to the crime scene!" She ordered.

"Yes, boss!" Deckerd and Hikaru said as they saluted, then the three of them laughed at each other for fun as they enjoy each other's company for what time they have left. 

* * *

Somewhere, The Death Magnet was flying over the sea at night, as Dr. Gauss was reading a newspaper article that interested him. The front page of it shows Deckerd on the cover as it describes the details from the meeting about him. This was something Dr. Gauss himself intrigued by as he read the article itself. Thinking about the idea that pitched in his mind at the thought of it.

"A robot with advanced A.I. would prove useful as a weapon," He said thinking it out loud. Then there were sounds of voices heard behind him, and he looked over.

" _Muri, Muri, Muri..._ " He heard from inside the Death Magnet, the sound of voices that were childish and sorrowful. He looked over his monitor, right behind the Death Magnet was a container that had held four X-Egg trapped inside of it and they glowed a purple aura as it was transferred into the robot itself, drain their aura for energy.

"and once I have it, I will use these egg's powerful aura to control it." Dr. Gauss said as he smiled wickedly. "The Brave Police will be mine!" And with that, the Death Magnet flew off towards Japan.

* * *

It was morning the next day, and outside the warehouse, Rikka and Hikaru were still inside of, technicians were already outside and parked their trucks. Back inside, Rikka and Hikaru had fallen asleep with their bags as pillows and had fallen asleep on a box. Deckerd watched them huddle together as they slept peacefully

' _Rikka, Hikaru, you both are such wonderful kids and wonderful friends._ ' Deckerd mentally said as watches over them. ' _I know you'll both become wonderful and amazing adults one day. I just we'll see each other again someday._ '

Deckerd looks over Rikka's side to see her Guardian Egg there calmly sitting as it stayed still. ' _Someday..._ '

Just then, Deckerd saw the lights turned on and heard the elevator coming down. He looked back at the paired children. "It's time..." Deckerd said as he went back to his plate-form as the technicians came down and opened the doors. Without even realizing that the egg had wiggled in place.

"Let us begin." The man with the jacket from before ordered and the technicians ran over to Deckerd and began putting wires in him. But what they and Deckerd didn't know was that Hikaru had woken up from all the clicks and clangs and opened his eyes. He looked over and saw Rikka still asleep with her egg right next to her.

"Rikka, Rikka." He whispered as he nudged her shoulder. Rikka yawned and sat up stretching before looking over at Hikaru with a tired look.

"What time is it?" She yawned. Hikaru placed a finger over his mouth as a 'shh' before crawling towards a box, Rikka shrugged and followed him leaving her Guardian Egg beside her backpack. The two of them looked over and saw that they were putting wires and cables in Deckerd already.

"D-Deckerd..." Rikka gasped at the sight.

"The preparations are complete, sir." A technician said as he saluted.

"Good, begin memory reformat." The man ordered.

"Yes, sir." Soon the technicians started working as Deckerd's optics began to glow. Yuuta couldn't take it any longer, he jumped over the boxes to Deckerd.

"Deckerd!" Rikka yelled out, she tried to run towards him but Hikaru quickly pulled her back and hid behind a few boxes.

"What the...?" The man and the technician looked over to where Rikka and Hikaru had been. "did you hear that?"

When they heard nothing else, the man ordered the technicians to proceed with the reformat. Meanwhile, Rikka was held back by Hikaru whose face was shadowed.

"Hikaru let go of me! Deckerd needs us!" Rikka said, trying to pry Hikaru off.

"We can't intervene Rikka..." Hikaru said plainly to Rikka as she kept struggling. "Deckerd wouldn't have wanted us to get in trouble."

Rikka stopped and looked at Hikaru tearing up. Hikaru looked up at her and Rikka saw him tearing up as well. "We have to keep our word that we'll meet with him again."

Rikka crawls back to see Deckerd one last time. "Deckerd..." Rikka said as tears fell from her eyes.

' _Rikka..._ ' Deckerd mentally said, seeing the two children look at him very sad. ' _Rikka... Hikaru... from this day on, I will be brave in facing criminal elements,_ ' Deckerd mentally told them, making eye contact with them.

"Deckerd..." Hikaru said sadly as tears were in his eyes that have yet to fall.

' _Be brave, be strong. Live your lives with courage._ ' Deckerd told them as his vision was starting to static. ' _Goodbye..._ ' He smiled at them one last time before everything went black. 

* * *

Soon Rikka and Hikaru went back to their homes later with heavy hearts and sad looks on their faces. Rikka's parents were worried sick about her as they had wanted to scold her for not returning home yesterday, but the sad look on her face was what stopped them from every asking. Hikaru's grandfather, Kazuomi, was worried for his grandson when he finally came home, he was worried that he had gotten into trouble. But he embraced Hikaru as he silently cried in his arms.

The next day afterward was a Sunday afternoon, Rikka sat in the middle of her room in silence in her casual clothing. Curling herself into a ball, not caring for the world. The X-Eggs in her room were all circling her, concerned for their dear friend. On the drawer, Rikka's Guardian Egg was still, it was giving an eerie aura. Then it had started to become darker, as Rikka's thoughts became more depressing. But just as things were looking bleak, there was a knock at her door.

Rikka looks over a bit when the door opened a bit and saw that her mother had entered the room. Mrs. Hiiraji had come in with a worried look on her face when she saw Rikka. Rikka just looked went back to moping again, the X-Eggs around her deeming their aura in despair. Of course, Mrs. Hiiraji doesn't see them and walks inside the 'empty' room and sat down beside her daughter.

"Rikka, what seems to be the matter?" She asked. Rikka looks up at her, showing the dried tears on her face. Not uttering a word.

"Rikka, you know you can talk to me right?" Mrs. Hiiraji told her. "You know that I or Dad can always come to you when you're upset alright?"

Rikka sniffed, wiping away a dry tear. Taking a deep breath. "I lost a friend yesterday," She explained, making sure that she doesn't include anything to roll to Deckerd. "he had to go away, but Hikaru and I got so upset by it, we wanted to him to stay forever with us."

"'Him?'" Mrs. Hiiraji questioned. "Is this about that friend that you wanted to check on yesterday. Rikka nodded, Mrs. Hiiraji sighed as she had her arm around Rikka's shoulders to comfort her. She couldn't let this pain her daughter, she knew that this was a part of growing up, but it's also one of the harder ones to let go of.

"Oh, Rikka..." She said, comforting Rikka as she patted her shoulder. "you know, I had friends walk out on me as well."

Rikka peaked up at that notion. "Really?"

Mrs. Hiiraji nodded, giving her daughter a warm smile. "There is always a time where friends might have to part because of life. It's hard to move on from them, but you know, you can never forget the times you spend together. That's something that must always be close to your heart."

Rikka looked at her mother in awe at that, feeling better about things from those simple words from her mother. And she smiled back at her feeling much better of herself, and with that, her Guardian had returned to normal, returned to the warm and bright sun that Rikka was. The X-Eggs around her were leaping with joy that their friend was back to normal.

"Thanks, mom, I needed that." Rikka thanked her, looking up to her with that same glow like the bright sun. Mrs. Hiiraji smiled back at her daughter.

"No problem." The two smiled at each other with warm smiles. Just then Mrs. Hiiraji broke that trance and gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Rikka looked up at her mother confused before her mother pulled something from behind herself and presented it to Rikka. "This came in the mail to you," She said. "it's from that friend of yours." It was a box covered in cardboard paper. Rikka took it from her mother and looked at it curiously, then they heard a phone call from downstairs. Mrs. Hiiraji sighed and stood up.

"Cheer up, I'm sure the two of you will meet again someday, I just know it." Mrs. Hiiraji said before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Rikka looks back at the box, the X-Eggs around her were looking at the box as well, wondering what it was, feeling a certain pull from it.

Rikka pealed the cardboard paper off the box and saw the box was a cover in plain card patterns. She opened the box and gasped at what was the contents were inside.

Inside the box were three things she knew right away. The two items inside were the thing that surprised her the most. It was a locket and key, golden to a shine with no strap what so ever, with a diamond-shaped four-leaf clover as the center of both of them. It was then that she saw her other item inside, a note from a friend indeed.

_Fulfill your hopes and dreams, take care of them for us!_

_sincerely - A.H_

Rikka looks at the two golden items, then at the note again, then back again the golden items. Rikka had no idea why she was given them, considering that they were very special and important items. Just then, she heard her mother call for her from downstairs. Rikka didn't waste time and took the two items in her hand and her Guardian Egg placed them in her pocket and walked out of her room.

When she reach downstairs, her mother explained that someone on the phone wanted to talk to her on the phone. Curious, she gladly took the phone from her and placed it over her ear as her mother walked out of the living room.

"Hello?" She called.

"Hey Rikka, it's me, " That voice on the other line was Hikaru!

"Hikaru! Why did you decide to call me?" Rikka asked him.

"Listen I know it's a bad time, but..." Hikaru trailed off a bit there before continuing. "my grandfather was invited to see them trailering Deckerd today, but he can't make it and asked to ask a friend to come with. So..."

"You wanted to ask me if I can come with you?" She finished.

"Yeah, I know we both aren't happy about it, but I thought that..." There was a pause there, silent. Rikka was silent too, didn't know what to think. But then, she had a smile on her face when she remembered what she had.

"Yeah we should go see it, it might be good anyways so we become police and get to Deckerd!" Rikka cheered, Hikaru chuckled a bit on the other end, then Rikka added. "And also, I have something that's for both of us."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Rikka nodded. "It's from Senpai!"

* * *

In the city, there was a large crowd crowded on the sidewalks as they all waited to see the Brave Detective. Rikka and Hikaru walked through the crowd to be in front as they looked around, Rikka now having the Humpty lock around her neck, along with Hikaru who had the Dumpty Key around his neck.

"Look, Rikka, over there." He said, pointing over something, Rikka turned to her right to see some police vehicles driving through the streets around a large trailer, that Hikaru and she knew, had Deckerd's lifeless body in there.

"That's Deckerd," She said quietly. Rikka and Hikaru look longing at the trailer, wondering if Deckerd was okay, even if he wasn't. Then suddenly...

"What's that?!" An onlooker shouted out of nowhere, everyone, even Rikka, and Hikaru looked up to see some flying overhead, but then when it got close Rikka and Hikaru saw that it was the robot from the TV a day prior, the Death Magnet. The men inside the trailer were also shocked by this.

"A robot!" The man yelled in shock.

"How did it get past our radar?" Saejima said in shock as well.

Inside the Death Magnet, Dr. Gauss chuckled evilly. "I've got stealth systems in place." He said as he flew the robot to the ground to land. The crowd was all running away in a panic, while Rikka and Hikaru were just standing there and looked at Death Magnet as he landed down in front of the trailer where Deckerd was in.

"Rikka, we have to get out of here," Hikaru said. Rikka nodded and ran off, but just as they were a few feet away from the scene. Rikka felt a pull from her chest pulling her back. Hikaru felt that same as well, having no idea what that pull was.

"What was that?" Rikka wondered. The two looked at each other before looking over that the Death Magnet. When they tried looking closely, they gasped when they saw the contain on its back. It had held four black eggs as they were emitting some purple aura into the robot

"Are those-" Rikka gasped. "'X-EGGS?!'" With that, they raced back towards the fight.

The Death Magnet had landed in front of the police. "The Brave Police is mine!" Dr. Gauss yelled through the speaker of his robot.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" Ordered the police officer who and his partner was in one of a police bot.

"Go ahead." Dr. Gauss dared them, which they granted and started firing but the Death Magnet swing at them, one of the police tried to dodge but ended up bumping in the metal trailer. 

* * *

The men in the trailer were shaken by the hit and Saejima couldn't take it any longer and started to stand.

"Don't go out now or you'll get killed!" The man yelled to Saejima who stood up.

He turned towards his friend and yelled back. "And we're just going to be silent and watch?!" 

* * *

Meanwhile outside, The Death Magnet shoots its Magnetic Beam at them, which made two police cars collide together and exploded along with the police bots. As they there were flames of smoke from them, Dr. Gauss laughed evilly as this unfolds.

"The Japanese police are such wimps!" He said with amusement as Death Magnet walks over to the trailer. When Rikka and Hikaru finally made to the scene, they saw what was happening.

"Look! Deckerd's trailer!" Rikka said. "What do we do?"

Hikaru looks longing at the Death Magnet, thinking and trying to find a way in this situation, but then, the two of them heard a voice. " ** _Be brave._** "

"'Deckerd?'" They looked at each other, their faces mirroring the same shock look on their faces.

" ** _Rikka, Hikaru, be strong. Live your life with courage._** " Rikka and Hikaru knew what he meant by those words, so they gulped down the fear and ran as fast as they could over to the trailer. Just before the Death Magnet could grab the trailer, Rikka and Hikaru ran over and spread their arms protectively over the front of the trailer, not letting the doctor through them easily.

"Stop!" Hikaru shouted out.

"Who the hell?" Dr. Gauss said.

"Deckerd is ours, not yours!" Rikka shouted before looking over at the trailer behind them. "Deckerd, it's us, Rikka, and Hikaru! You can hear me, right?"

"Kids?! What are those two kids doing there?!" The man said as he and Saejima watched all of this.

"Wake up and fight Deckerd!" Hikaru shouted out, Deckerd was still in his trailer, not even moving.

"Shut up, you brats!" Dr. Gauss yelled at Rikka and Hikaru and had the Death Magnet then went for a swing at them. Rikka and Hikaru saw this and with once last hope of courage in their hearts, they shouted as one.

"'DECKERD!'" The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key suddenly glowed very brightly which made everyone near them to cover their eyes to not get blind. It was then that a miracle had happened to the two friends.

Deckerd's eyes suddenly lit up after hearing their voices. "Rikka! Hikaru!" He shouts having had remembered his memory files of them from the last memory. Then he punched through the hood of the trailer with ease.

"Wha-" Dr. Gauss gasped, having been blinded by that strange light in one second and the next the Brave Police was online. Deckerd broke out of the trailer completely and stood up tall as the sun's shine reflected through his body.

"Deckerd!" Rikka and Hikaru cried out of joy when they saw their dear friend Deckerd alive once again. 

* * *

"Deckerd-!" The man said in shock.

"This is crazy!" Saejima said also in shock at the scene in front of him. 

* * *

Deckerd walk out of the trailer and stood tall in front of the Death Magnet, pulling out his pistol and badge and pointing his pistol towards the Death Magnet.

"Hold up!" He exclaimed as he pointed his pistol forward, opening his badge to show. "Brave Police Deckerd!"

"Deckerd!" Rikka and Hikaru looked up at their friend, happy to see him.

"Rikka! Hikaru!" Deckerd looked back at them, very happy to see them as well.

"You've got quite a good robot there, Brave Police," Dr. Gauss said to him. "but you belong to Dr. Gauss!"

The Death Magnet tried to smash them but Deckerd quickly grabbed the two and dodged the swing. "What?!" Dr. Gauss exclaimed. Rikka and Hikaru grunted as they held on tight on Deckerd as he held them on his left shoulder, and then landed on the ground with ease.

"Rikka, Hikaru, it's dangerous here," Deckerd warned them, worrying about his friends' safety.

Rikka shook her head. "As long as you're here, we're not scared, right?" Rikka told him with a warm smile. Hikaru nodded agreeing to that.

* * *

"Those kids...!" The man said in shock at what was unfolding from their interactions.

"Do you know what's happening here?" Saejima asked him, wanting to know how they could have known each other.

* * *

"I'll suck you up!" Dr. Gauss said as he used his Magnetic Beam at Deckerd but he jumped away and two police cars instead collided together and exploded. When Deckerd was falling he held out his pistol towards the Death Magnet, Rikka and Hikaru held up their hands and covered their ears. Then Deckerd started firing at the Death Magnet with a hit, stumbled it back a bit.

"Amazing reflexes. Now I want him even more!" Dr. Gauss said as Deckerd kept dodging the Beams in the streets. 

* * *

"There's no mistaking it," The man said as he watched Deckerd, Rikka, and Hikaru from the screen in from of them. "whatever those kids had done must have revived the data previously entered. His agility, reflexes, attack ability, everything is beyond his original specs, why?"

"It must be his heart," The man looked over at Saejima confused as he watched the fight unfold. "his heart must have been aroused."

"But Deckerd is a robot!" The man protested. "That is preposterous!"

"Then it's a miracle!" Saejima yelled out.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Death Magnet had destroyed almost anything on sight for Deckerd, but Deckerd was nowhere on sight.

"Where are you hiding?" Dr. Gauss asked himself looking around. 

Somewhere in an ally, Deckerd gently placed down his servo and the two children jumped off, they looked up at Deckerd.

"Deckerd, I'm so glad you're okay!" Rikka said with a happy smile.

"I'm happy to see you two are okay as well, Rikka. But first, we must take care of that criminal before he hurts anyone else." As much as he was happily reunited with the two children, he had a mission to do first.

Rikka had a frown on her face after hearing that, pouting. Hikaru placed a hand over his chin as he thought. "That's right. With those X-Eggs held up in the robot, its no wonder the police couldn't defeat it."

"'X-Eggs?'" Deckerd asked, and Hikaru quickly explained that they were like Heart's Eggs except they were from those who had given up or had deprived of their hopes and dreams which resulted in the creation of these X-Eggs.

"And they are this powerful, are they dangerous?" Deckerd questions as he changes the rounds on his pistol and reloading it.

"Not unless you provoked them, if you could hit the main source of his magnetic rays, then we can beat him!" Rikka said.

"Just destroy the container on its back?" He said to them. Rikka and Hikaru nodded. "Right!"

"Aren't the two of you scared?" Deckerd asked them as he held up his pistol.

"Not at all, Deckerd," Rikka said with confidence. "as long as your here we aren't scared. Now get him quick, Deckerd!"

"Got it, Bosses!" He said with determination in his voice and optics.

"'B-Bosses?'" Rikka asked as her eyes widened in shock as she pointed at herself and Hikaru. Deckerd nodded in response before he raced back into the fight.

"'Deckerd!'" Rikka and Hikaru called out but Deckerd was far away to hear them, Deckerd raced towards the robot and Dr. Gauss saw him.

"So there you are!" He yelled as he had the eggs charge up the Magnetic Beam and blasted them at Deckerd.

"CHANGE!" Deckerd shouted and he transformed into a police car.

"It transformed?!" Dr. Gauss said in shock. Before he could stop him, Deckerd drove behind him and transformed back into his robot form. The Death Magnet was about to turn but Deckerd fired at the container where the X-Eggs were used to contained and it exploded. The X-Eggs quickly disbursed away from them.

"Oh no, the container got hit!" Dr. Gauss said in shock before the Death Magnet tilted and he tried to hit Deckerd but Decker beat him to it and kicked off its arm. The Death Magnet tried to hit him with its other arm but Deckerd jumped very high and fired at the robot's other arm to come off. Then out of nowhere, Deckerd landed on The Death Magnet as he pointed his pistol at where Dr. Gauss was.

"Don't shoot!" He said he tried to cover his face.

"Dr. Gauss, you're under arrest for robbery!" Deckerd announced. Rikka and Hikaru ran over him as they looked up at him.

"All right!" Hikaru pumped his fist as Rikka jumped up and down. "That was awesome, Deckerd!" Rikka yelled out, Deckerd looked over at them and gave them a thumbs up with a smile. 

* * *

Soon enough the police have arrived and cuffed Dr. Gauss with hand cups and took him into a police car.

"You'll regret this, Brave Police!" He said as he was taken away. Deckerd, Rikka, and Hikaru looked back at the truck as it drove off.

Rikka looked back at Deckerd. "You did it, Deckerd!" She cheered.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys," Deckerd said to her smiling.

"You're strong too!" Rikka said before they heard noises. The group looked up at the destroyed robot and saw the four X-Eggs from inside the robot were floating.

" _Muri... Muri... Muri._ " They all said before they flew off.

"You're welcome!" Rikka waved them off with a smile. Deckerd looks at Hikaru after seeing those eggs.

"Where do you think those eggs are going?" Deckerd asked him.

"I don't know, but soon we'll have to deal with them," Hikaru said, Deckerd nodded.

Just then, Rikka's face turned glum as she looks back at Deckerd, remembering something that she had almost forgotten. "So, all of Deckerd'd data about us will be deleted anyway, right?"

"There is no need for that, " The three looked over and saw Saejima walking over to the three of them. "I would much like to hear the whole story if possible. Because I have an offer I'd like to propose." Rikka, Hikaru, and Deckerd looked at each other, then looked back at the commissioner. Wondering if they should agree to this.

* * *

"You'll make Rikka/Hikaru a policewoman/man?!"

When they took the commissioner to their houses to talk to their caretakers, they all met up at Hikaru's home where they all were sitting down on the table in the dining room talking to the commissioner as Rikka and Hikaru sat together with them. Understandable, Mr. and Mrs. Hiiraji along with Kazuomi were a bit skeptical about the whole thing. After listening to Rikka's and Hikaru's story, they were not very sure about the idea as they wanted their children to be safe.

Azuki and Kurumi said in shock at the news as they, Yuut, and Saejima were sitting on the couches, while Rhythm just floated beside Yuuta.

"Yes, I feel that the Brave Police needs these two children," Saejima explained to them as he looked over at the two who smiled happily at their families. "I will even change the rules for Rikka's and Hikaru's recruitment if you'd like."

"But..." Mrs. Hiiraji trailed unsure at this that the commissioner offered to her and her husband.

"Please, mom!" Rikka begged, holding her hands together.

"But, even so..." Mr. Hiiraji said looking over at Azuki.

"This is a very difficult decision to make here..." Kazuomi said leaning back with his arms crossed. Rikka sighed at this before looking over at Hikaru for help, which he nodded.

"Don't worry," He said to them, gaining their attention. "we've got a super tough ally on our side, Deckerd."

Rikka's face lit at that and turns towards her parent. "Yeah Deckerd! He's amazing!"

"Deckerd?" The two blinked at him confused. 

Right after that, they all went outside to him with him. Deckerd stood there tall and proud as they gasped at the sight of him, very shocked to meet him in person by how big he is.

"This is..." "...Deckerd?!" Mr. Hiiraji and Kazuomi gasped as Mrs. Hiiraji was holding Rikka by the shoulders at the sight of Deckerd. Rikka meanwhile, smiled warmly at the robot detective as Hikaru looks at him warmly as well. Deckerd looked down at them smiling as he kneeled and held his servo out. Rikka and Hikaru climbed on and Deckerd lifted them, then he placed them on his shoulder. Once they were safely on his shoulder, they looked back at their families and saluted to them.

"Brave Police Deckerd! Pleased to meet you." Deckerd introduced himself, the families jumped when Deckerd had talked.

"I-It's my pleasure." Mrs. Hiiraji greeted with a weary smile.

Kazuomi coughed to clear his throat before greeting as well. "Nice to meet you."

Rikka looked over Deckerd. "Isn't this great, Deckerd!"

"I look forward to working with you, Bosses!" He said, giving the two of them a warm smile. Rikka and Hikaru looked at each other the three of them laughed holding out peace signs together, having to be joyed to have their friendship again.

As this was all going on, back at Rikka's room. The Guardian Egg was kept on top of a pillow as the X-Eggs looked at it curiously. As the threes' laughter was heard in the background, the egg shook and shook.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

... and then, a crack was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was fun! I looked back at the animes a few days ago during this whole quarantine thing so I figured to try revising some of this while I'm trying desperately to add more chapters to some of my stories!
> 
> DAMN ME!
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it let me know in the comments!
> 
> See ya and stay safe!


End file.
